


Take Care of You

by Plenicelune



Series: Alternative Universe Vignettes: Youtube [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chicken Soup, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Ryan falls sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heard that Ohm is sick, and since I can't do anything to help him, I wrote this instead. (ノД`)・゜・。  
> Disclaimer: I know nothing of life but OhmToonz keeps me going. No beta.

 

“I’ll be going now, sir.” Ryan says.

He has already packed up his things and has made sure his office PC has been shut down. All of his files are neatly arranged and placed in their respective drawers. Ryan is just about to leave the room when his manager calls out to him.

“Yes, sir?”

Suddenly, a dizzy spell hits Ryan as he turns around to face his manager. Ryan sways, and thankfully there’s a cubicle nearby that he braces himself against. It feels like the room decided to dance around him.

His manager doesn’t miss it.

“Is everything alright, Ryan?” There’s concern in his voice.

“I—yes I am, sir.” Ryan says, trying to blink the dizzying shapes off his vision.

It doesn’t help.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this. You didn’t look well even from noon.”

“Might just need some rest, sir.”

“Ryan.” His manager is right in front of him. Ryan doesn’t even notice until he speaks. “If it’s something bad—heaven forbids—you can take a break.”

“This might go away after a good night’s rest.” Ryan says. He gives a reassuring smile.

His manager still looks skeptical. “Alright, but really, you’re welcome to spend the day off tomorrow.”

“I’ll remember that. Thank you.”

Ryan leaves, hoping that this isn’t something bad.

* * *

It is something bad.

Apart from dizziness, cold sweat begins to break in bullets on his forehead. His head starts to ache, and Ryan feels his temperature rising. He calls for Luke, but no response at all. Only Buddy with his wagging tail and soft chiming bell. Luke isn’t inside the apartment; he’s probably out grocery shopping. He slumps on the small couch, and even just his head hitting the cushions has him groaning in pain.

_Just a nap will do the trick._

“Baby? Is everything alright?”

Ryan thinks he must have fallen asleep; he doesn’t notice Luke come in the house.

He feels skin against his forehead, and something tickling against his chin. It’s Luke, Ryan can tell by the way his breathing breaks against Ryan’s cheeks.

“Oh god baby, you’re burning.”

There’s concern in Luke’s voice. Ryan cannot even open his eyes or say something to reassure Luke.

_I’m fine, Luke. No need to worry about me._

* * *

“Yeah, thanks man. I owe you.”

Ryan slowly rouses from his sleep. His mind is completely blank, save for Luke’s voice. Luke’s voice serves as an anchor though, pulling Ryan back to his senses. For a moment, Ryan doesn’t remember what’s happening, and doesn’t feel anything off with him. But when he tries to get up, that’s when everything comes crashing down on him.

It’s like moving activated his headache, and his head is suddenly filled with lead. His body feels cold yet burning at the same time.

“Ryan, baby? You awake?”

Luke is automatically by his side. Ryan feels Luke’s hand against the side of his neck. It makes Ryan want to melt.

“You’re running a fever, Ryan.”

“I.” At Ryan’s first attempt at speaking, no voice comes out. He clears his throat and tries again. “I feel like shit.”  

It sounded more like a pathetic croak than anything.

“You look like shit. Come on, sit up.” Luke gently says.

It takes a lot of effort from Ryan. It’s like his head is so fragile, it can break into another dizzy spell if he moves too much. With Luke’s help, Ryan manages to sit up, his back against a stack of pillows to help keep him upright.

Ryan just realizes now that he’s in their bedroom. And that it’s night.

“Luke! Your shift—”

“I have a friend fill me in. Don’t worry about it.”

“But—”

“No buts! You're more important, Ryan. Here. Drink it slowly.”

Luke gives Ryan a glass of water, and Ryan drinks it like he just came out of a desert. Ryan doesn’t realize just how thirsty he is. After Ryan finished the whole glass, Luke takes it and goes out of the bedroom. Luke comes back with a tray, and on it, a steaming bowl of something that smells delicious.

“I also made you chicken soup.” Luke says. He smiles, encouraging but still a tinge of concern behind his eyes.

“You didn’t have to.” Ryan says.

“But my chicken soup is the best there is. You’ll be well again in no time!” Luke says. He places the tray on the side desk temporarily as he goes to set up the lap bed desk for Ryan to eat on.

“I have no doubts about that.” Ryan chuckles.

“I almost had a heart attack, seeing your pale face when I got home.” Luke’s voice went quiet, soft. He places the tray on the desk.

“I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” Ryan says.

“I love taking care of you, baby. But I also hate seeing you sick.”

Luke leans to kiss Ryan on the forehead.

“I know. Thank you, Luke.”

* * *

After Ryan finished the bowl (and asked for seconds, twice), and drank medicine, they watched some movies in Luke’s laptop, waiting for a few hours as Ryan’s stomach digests what he’s eaten. Ryan is cocooned in layers of blankets, with Luke occasionally pouting beside him. Ryan doesn’t allow Luke to be anymore closer to him than what the layers of blankets will physically let them, because Ryan doesn’t want Luke to catch whatever he has.

Though Ryan allows Luke to hold his hand and for their toes to curl against one another.

Luke also tries his best to massage Ryan’s shoulders through the blankets, and occasionally gives a glass of water to Ryan. Maybe steal a kiss or two.

“Luke?” Ryan mumbles.

Tonight, Ryan is the little spoon, just so Luke will not get infected.

“I love you.”

Ryan feels being pulled closer, blankets and all. Ryan smiles.

“I love you, baby.” Luke says. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Ryan can already tell that tomorrow will be a good day. He might not get magically well tomorrow, but it will be a good day. As long as Luke is right there beside him. With that, the both of them fall asleep.

* * *

_Behind the scenes..._

_“Hey, Ryan?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Can I spoon-feed you?”_

_“Heck no! I’m not a child.”_

_“Oh please? Just this once?”_

_“I said no!”_

_“Okay, one spoonful?”_

_“… fine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels kind of rushed. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
